Fuzzy Companions
by Engage
Summary: Jack learns a deep secret about Sam.  SJ fluff alert!


A/N: This is just a cute little fluffy (and relatively plotless) fic meant to bring a smile to your face. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review:)

Rating: K, nothing but some harmless fluff.

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Season: Season 4/5ish?

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, blah blah blah.

* * *

Another one of SG-1's team nights was drawing to a close. They had opted for Sam's house tonight, since Jack had only just hosted the last get together and Daniel had recently discovered that he had a rodent problem. Daniel and Sam were carrying some boxes out to the car, and Teal'c was removing the Star Wars DVD from the machine. Jack had spilled beer on the couch some time ago and was presently in the kitchen searching frantically for a towel before his 21C returned and became aware of his little 'accident.'

"Damn it!" Jack exclaimed. Carter's kitchen seemed to be completely lacking in the way of towels.

"What is it sir?"

Crap. She was back. If she saw that puddle of beer on her couch he would have to face the wrath of both Carter and Dannie boy.

Suddenly jack had an idea. An idea so brilliant, so astounding that he could scarcely believe it was he, jack O'Neill, who concocted it. "The bathroom, Carter. Mind it I use it before I go?"

Yes. The bathroom! It was the one other place in Carter's house where he could acquire the object that he so desperately needed.

"Of course, sir." She hesitated for a second. "But you'll have to use the one in my room, I'm having some troubles with the plumbing in the other one."

There was a slight awkward pause as Jack thought about his favorite Major's bedroom. "Carter, you can work a naquadah reactor but you can't fix your toilet?"

The joke seemed to work. The uncomfortable moment passed and Jack was treated to one of Carter's famous smiles. Jack took a deep breath and reminded himself of the mission at hand. The towel was the prize. He must fetch the towel before she moved the pillow that was strategically covering his puddle of Guinness. The act of actually cleaning without detection was something to be considered later.

He creaked open the door and tiptoed in quietly, as if trying not to disturb some unknown force. Carter's room was agreeable, if a little plain. Her walls were pained a powder blue, pictures of SG-1 and her family and a few books about quantum… whatever sat on each nightstand. Her pillows looked comfy enough—wait. What was that? Poking out from the covers, (Carter slept under those covers, he couldn't help but remind himself.) just visible, was a curious little patch of dark brown fur. Jack crept over to the side of her bed and lifted the downy comforter away. What he saw brought an enormous grin to his face.

A teddy bear. Doctor Major Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force, the woman with the enchanting smile who had saved Earth and various other planets more times than you could count still slept with a teddy bear. It was obviously well loved, with little bald patches and a few holes here and there. Its eyes were big and captivating like hers were, and it wore a collar around its neck. There was something written on the collar's tag, but Jack never did have time to read it, because he heard an angry shout come from the living room.

Crap.

She had obviously discovered Jack's secret. His mission had failed. He had been diverted from his course by Carter's evil teddy bear. Jack glared at it one last time before replacing it under the blankets of Carter's bed. It was time for him to face the astrophysicist with the stained couch. Before he left however, Jack made a point of collecting a cloth from the bathroom. He guessed someone would have to clean it up, and that someone would be him.

"Sir!" she pointed at her soggy couch angrily as he turned into the living room. "This was you, wasn't it?"

She looked a little miffed, maybe it was best not to argue. "Yes Carter, yes it was." His blunt response seemed to dull her anger, but he wasn't going to get out of this one just yet.

* * *

When Sam had first discovered her CO's little mistake, Daniel and Teal'c had already gone. She had been rearranging the pillows to her liking, when her hand came in contact the contents of a bottle of a certain someone's favorite beer. She was determined to feign anger for as long as she could. But as she had expected, that plan was fast deteriorating, and for a second she was forced to stifle a smile.

"I did however go to the trouble of fetching you a towel." Sure enough, the colonel produced one of her bath towels from behind his back and offered it to her.

This time she had no choice but to let out a small giggle. He had, of course, seen right through her false anger and was now trying to avoid cleaning up the beer that was still lying in wait on her couch. _Not a chance._

She punched him playfully and nodded at the puddle. He gave her a phony scowl and set to work. "Don't scrub too hard, sir!" She needled him, and was given another glorious look in return.

"There!" cried the Colonel triumphantly after a few more minutes of scrubbing and grumbling. "All done. Can I go home now, Carter?"

"Yes sir." She smiled and walked with him to the door. Though Sam wasn't willing to admit it, she was glad that the remnants of his beer had been emptied onto her sofa. She couldn't deny that she liked having the chance to be so playful and open with her handsome commanding officer.

"Good night, Carter. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her one last grin and closed the door.

Almost immediately after that, Sam got changed and climbed into bed. It had been a long day and it was very late. She held the brown stuffed bear out in front of her and smiled as her eyes fell on the name written on its collar.

"Goodnight, Jack."

Sam hugged her little Jack as close as possible and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
